Seatbelts are well known in the vehicular safety industry and have had broad usage for many years in saving lives and reducing injury that might have otherwise occurred to accident victims. However, in spite of the many advantages seatbelts provide, and in spite of laws passed by many states within the United States, there remains a significant portion of the motoring public that choose not to use seatbelts. Reasons for such intentional non-use of seatbelts include for instance concerns regarding extrication (especially self-extrication) from a post-accident vehicle, especially when such post-accident vehicle comes to rest in a body of water such as a river or a lake and a vehicle occupant is unable to reach or otherwise release a seatbelt. Recently, an incident where a seatbelt became entangled around a child's neck was known to have occurred (see “Child Revived After Being Strangled by Seat Belt” article included herein as appendix C). In the incident, the seatbelt was reported to have become tight enough that the panicking mother was unable to depress the eject button sufficient to release the seatbelt. In the incident, the responding police officer had to sever the seatbelt to extricate the child. Certain police departments, including the one identified in the incident have required the carrying of a knife for use in cutting a seatbelt to release an occupant in an emergency situation. Further, at least three other similar incidents are reported to have occurred in the last decade (see “Boy, 5, Riding With Family on I-95 Is Critically Injured by Seat Belt” article included herein as appendix D). Although release of a properly functioning seatbelt typically requires relatively little time, an additional reason for intentional non-use of seatbelts includes the concern, particularly for law enforcement officers, of not being able to exit a vehicle quickly enough in emergency situations such as when needing to exit a vehicle and draw a weapon in a threatening or potentially threatening situation when time is of the essence and the time required to release a seatbelt may result in increased danger or harm to the officer (see the Nov. 23, 2008 Standard Examiner articles regarding law enforcement concerns regarding seatbelts, included herein as appendices A and B). Thus many law enforcement officers are not taking advantage of the benefits of seatbelts due to the disadvantages of the current seatbelt state of the art. Some efforts to solve the above described problems have been attempted. Such efforts include the concepts disclosed in the following US patents and applications which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,581 to Clifford entitled “Emergency Release Systems”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,856 to Ziv entitled “Emergency Release for Passive Seat Belt Systems”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,415 to Harrell et al entitled “Emergency Release Device for Seat Belt Retractor”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,942 to Clifford entitled “Emergency Release Systems”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,594 to Kawaharazaki entitled “Emergency Buckle Device”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,750 to Thomas entitled “Emergency Release Mechanism for Passive Seat Belt Systems”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,613 to Kawai et al entitled “Emergency Lock Retractor Equipped with Webbing clamp Device”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,177 to MacKew entitled “Automatic Time-Delayed Release Buckle”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,527 to Righi entitled “Automatic Release Device for Seat Belts on Motor-Vehicles or the Like”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,166 to Verellen entitled “Release Apparatus for a Seat Belt Buckle”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,208 to Bentsen et al entitled “Seat Belt with Magnetically Seated Buckle and Automatic Release”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,248 to Shaw entitled “User-Controlled Vehicle Safety Belt Release System”, 2007/0006431 to Bentsen et al entitled “Seat Belt with Magnetically Seated Buckle and Automatic Release”, 2007/0204442 to Falb et al entitled “Seat Belt Buckle”, 2008/0054615 to Coultrup entitled “Tactical Seatbelt Quick Release System”, and 2009/0139069 to Thomas entitled “Automatic Seat Belt Release System”.